


【吴磊×陈飞宇】《十二》

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【吴磊×陈飞宇】《十二》

吴磊其实顶不喜欢管别人叫哥这件事——特别是随着男孩儿离成年越来越近，自尊心在他心里越来越茁壮的最近。

虽说出道早，也演了小十几年的戏了。但他年纪小，又有份长幼尊卑分得挺鲜明的工作，自然少不得时时将“哥”这个字眼挂在嘴边。

他平日里有意无意的想将说这个字的频率降低点，于是便暗戳戳的对比他大一两岁的某某直呼其名，对比他大四五岁的某某也是时叫哥时不叫的。

这是微不足道的，别扭中还带点幼稚的少年心事。

但它却也扎扎实实的存在于未成年人吴磊心里。

某综艺节目的化妆间。

化妆师姐姐正特省事儿的给他画眉毛——他眉毛本就浓黑，眉形也好看，只要稍加修饰便有惊人的效果，所以她这会儿心情颇为轻松，乐的跟吴磊有一搭没一搭的聊上几句。

几个回合下来，化妆师已经怎么看吴磊怎么顺眼，恨不得把自己的毕生所学的手艺都用在吴磊身上了。

这期节目请的嘉宾多，所以节目组安排俩嘉宾挤一个化妆间，这会儿吴磊的妆已经上的差不多了，另一位却还是迟迟不见踪影。

吴磊闭着眼睛让化妆师给他上粉，随口问了句：“姐，跟我一个化妆间的是谁啊？”

化妆师手上不停，抽空回了他一句：“陈飞宇。”说完之后她还是抑制不住自己的八卦之心，压着嗓子补充道：“星二代呢。就那谁和那谁谁谁的儿子。”

吴磊听了忍不住在心里咋舌，嘿，这“星”可真够大的。

门这时开了，传来一些骚乱的声音。

 

后来似乎是有人“嘘”了一声，还说了句“有时间了我们再聊吧”之类的话，那些声音，那些人便都远去了。  
这声音带着股稳重的低沉，却透着清清冷冷的气质。  
吴磊忍不住笑了声，心想这人谁啊，怎么说话这么有面儿呢。

化妆师姐姐跟那人打了个招呼：“飞宇，你好。”  
陈飞宇微微鞠了个躬：“哎，你好。

吴磊先是一愣，接着才隐约明白过味儿来，刚才那些声音自然是绕着陈飞宇转了。

这屋子里就只有这么三个人，这时候自然需要自己说些什么，吴磊没过脑子就闭着眼跟着化妆师姐姐重复道：“飞宇你好。”

屋子里顿时一阵静默。


End file.
